


Autumn

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Just something sweet, fitting for the season.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 4





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

It was a wonderful, lukewarm afternoon in fall. The leaves already turned brown and yellow and red, and strew over the damp, mossy forest ground.  
The smell was a wonderful one too, and the gentle rustle in the remaining leaves on top of the thick branches, moving and bending in the wind, sounded like a whispering melody.  
The sun peaked through the boughs, tickling Audrey’s nose, as she wrinkled her nose in attend not to sneeze, and as she was about to do so, a beige handkerchief was held right in front of her.  
She could see the initials on it, written in a beautiful, hand-embroidered ornament: N.L - And Audrey smiled. „Thank you, love.“  
„Thought you might need it.“ Neville answered with a broad smile and her heart skipped a beat, as she saw him standing there, in front of her, with all he was.  
His shirt in a darkish-red, flannel, the sleeves slightly showing tracks of little droplets of mud, above his shirt he wore a vest, a lovely greenish one, almost the same colors as his trousers, and his shoes weren’t recognizable anymore, after all this wandering and strolling through the woods.  
His hair was ruffled, letting the blonde layers among it gleam in different shades. Some parts looked almost golden, like a field of wheat in the sun.  
He held a basket in his left hand, after all, they were here to gather mushrooms, so they would have a delicious stew for dinner, as soon as they would come back home, but right now, all that Audrey could think about was him.  
And how he took her breath away. 

„… Are you okay?“ He asked, his greenish eyes darted up and down in worry, maybe he missed something? „Oh, I- I am yes!“ She answered, clearing her throat.  
„I was just carried away, I’m sorry.“ She smiled shyly, gently stroking back a strand of her hair behind her ear, and Neville chuckled. „After so long.“ He said, putting the basked on the forest floor, taking a step towards her. „You still blush?“ He asked, blushing himself.  
„Look who’s talking.“ She answered, giggling and mumbling under her breath: „Not my fault you look so handsome.“  
„Oh!“ Neville said, clearly taken by surprise with such a compliment, biting his bottom lip, and now it was him, clearly being caught in daydreaming. 

Audrey chuckled, stretching her arms out and gently grabbing him by his vest, pulling him closer. „W-Wait.“ He said before their lips met.  
„My cloth are all dirty…“  
„I don’t mind.“ She whispered with a smile against his lips, softly kissing them, closing her eyes. Neville gave in to her warm embrace, humming in bliss, putting his arms around her.  
She leaned against him, standing on her tiptoes, eyes closed, melting in his arms.


End file.
